


Hetalia Booty shorts (Country X Chunky reader)

by LadyTudor



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, chunky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTudor/pseuds/LadyTudor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://www.lookhuman.com/design/19401-im-his-cupcake?cvsfa=4161&cvsfe=2&cvsfhu=31393430312d323430387768692d6c67&gclid=CKjz8d7QmbgCFazm7AodeWMAfQ</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quick Note: This is a new story series I thought of this while wearing my booty shorts. I only wear them to bed so I thought this would be very entertaining. Oh and if you don’t know what booty shorts are they are short-shorts that go to your butt. ( This is actually an old story I am also on deviantart and decided to join here so I hope you enjoy the story! I know not all people are selfcouncious but for this story you are. Also this is one of my older works and I think it is terrible but I am too lazy to fix it. It was made 3 years ago so don't judge me I write better now but I am posting from the beginning.) 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

To set the scene lets start it off. So you have a boyfriend that you live with which is pretty nice and its been a long relationship but now you are in a predicament. You usually wore long sweat pants to bed and a t-shirt. But, tonight was different. Your clothes that you usually wore to bed had to be washed. The thing is you only had one outfit to wear and you were not happy with it.  It was a pair of black booty shorts and a form-fitting (fav. color) camisole that can be worn as a shirt.

 

“Shit!” You were now sitting in your restroom cursing at what you had to wear. You had the clothes on and were looking at the full body mirror in disgust.

 

“I really look terrible.” But then you had a good idea because you never wanted him to see you in more formfitting clothes since you are on the bigger side.

 

“I know I can tell him that I’m not hungry and go straight to bed that way he won’t see me.”

 

Little did you know that fate had different plans for you. Stay tuned for more stories to come. ~ 


	2. 2P England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.lookhuman.com/design/19401-im-his-cupcake?cvsfa=4161&cvsfe=2&cvsfhu=31393430312d323430387768692d6c67&gclid=CKjz8d7QmbgCFazm7AodeWMAfQ

Readers POV:

 

Well you were wearing your black booty shorts and a form fitting cami that said, “I’M HIS CUPCAKE.”

 

… “Why did Oli buy this for me again…”

 

Knock…. Knock…. Knock

 

You quickly dove under the covers. “Come in.” You were laying on your side so he could not see you.

 

“Poppet its time for dinner.”

 

“Sorry Oliver not hungry.”

 

“Cupcake are you ok?” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he just had to make it worse by running his hand up and down your sides. You shivered by his touch.

 

“Yes Oli I’m fine.”

 

“Then why do you not want to eat (Name)?”

 

“Like I said not hungry.”

 

Oliver’s POV

 

I frowned hearing this. She has not skipped dinner in a long time. The last time I recall she skipped dinner was because she thought she was fat. “(Name) is this about your weight?”

 

“No Oliver its not.”

 

“Then why are you skipping dinner? The last time it was because of your weight. I am worried about you.”

 

“Don’t worry I’m fine just tired.”

 

“Your not getting sick are you?”

 

“No I’m not just tired I’m going to go to bed.”

 

I frowned even harder. I am worried about her. “Alright well I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Readers POV:

 

You were frowning because you felt bad about lying. You got out of bed and went to the body-sized mirror. You looked into the mirror disgusted and ashamed. You wouldn’t wear that in front of him. You knew if you did that he would leave you instantly. I mean look at you. You had a gigantic gut; big butt, huge thighs and you didn’t like how you looked in general. You were still surprised that Oliver still stayed with you. You would always ask why he would stay with you. His answer would be that he liked bigger girls and fell in love with your personality and the looks were a bonus. You put your hand on your hip and sighed.

 

“Why does he like me?” You sat on the floor just looking in the mirror frowning. Then you decided to go see if your clothes were washed. It would give you something to do because you still had an hour before bed and you were not going to bed early on a Friday night. So you started making a plan of how to get pass Oliver.

 

.

.

.

 

Ok so you made it to the laundry room but saw that it still had one hour left. “Shoot,” you whispered. Yep he still didn’t notice that you left the room. Then you heard footsteps going up the stairs. “Shit!” You ran to the living room.

 

“Oh poppet where did you go?”

 

… “I’m downstairs.”

 

“Oh I didn’t even notice that you left your room! I was going to check on you but you must be better.” He started walking downstairs and you were panicking. Then you gave up you stood still and shut your eyes shut. You were trying to disappear right now. You heard a gasp and you felt like you were going to cry.

 

“P-Poppet y-you are so…”

 

“Ugly I know can I go back upstairs?”

 

“I wasn’t going to say that you just look so *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*!!!!!!!!!!! Then he came and glomped you so hard that you fell down. Then he started nuzzling you breast while you were just blushing like a madman and you lay there stiff.

 

“Poppet you are so CUTE~! That is the cami I bought for you right?!”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“You look so cute I could just eat you up! Where did you get those booty shorts? That outfit matches so well!” Then he got up and helped you up. He walked around you and was looking at you outfit.

 

“I-I don’t look cute. I look disgusting!”

 

“Poppet you look wonderful. Don’t put yourself down! Like I have said you are beautiful. I love your weight and personality. I can’t seem to grasp why you can’t see that.”

 

“Well you could have some one so much better. Like Mph!” He smashed his lips against yours and made you fall over again. When you two broke for air you saw that he was straddling you hips and you could feel a boner from him. You blushed so hard it could put the color of tomatoes to shame. He was blushing hard too.

 

“Poppet every time I see you I just want to do naughty things to you. This outfit isn’t helping the problem.”

 

“So you really love me for who I am?”

 

“Yes.” Then he kissed you again.

 

“Hey cupcake can we finish this in the bedroom? Then it’s a two for one. I can show you how beautiful you are and get rid of my problem. How does that sound~?”

 

You could only blush and nod. He picked you up and you were not happy. “Oliver put my fat ass down.” Shoot you forgot that you couldn’t cuss. It was almost out of your vocabulary but not yet. You saw the look on his face shoot you were in trouble.

 

“Poppet you are not that! I think you need to be severely punished for swearing~.”

 

“How do I have a feeling that I’m going to like that punishment?”

 

He just smirked and continued caring you up the stairs. Oh and after that night you never swore again. Lets just say his ‘punishment’ made it to where you couldn’t move the next morning.


	3. Germany

Readers POV

 

Well you were wearing a German flag camisole and black booty shorts. Great just freaking great… 

Knock,knock,knock…

You quickly dove under the covers. “Come in.” You were laying on your side so he could not see you.

“Liebe its time for dinner.”

“Sorry Ludwig not hungry.”

“Schatz are you ok?” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he just had to make it worse by running his hand up and down your sides. You shivered by his touch.

“Yes I’m fine.”

“Then why do you not want to eat (Name)?”

“Like I said not hungry.”

 

“(Name) its not good for your health to skip meals-.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know I don’t need another lecture. I just don’t want to get out of bed I am warm and cozy.”

 

“(Name) don’t be so lazy you need to eat and I am not bringing the food up here for you eat. I don’t want a mess.”

 

“Well to bad Ludwig I am probably going to bed early instead since I am so comfortable.”

 

“Alright if you need anything I will be downstairs.” Then he got up and left. 

 

You were frowning because you felt bad about lying. You got out of bed and went to the body-sized mirror. You looked into the mirror disgusted and ashamed. You wouldn’t wear that in front of him. You knew if you did that he would leave you instantly. I mean look at you. You had a gigantic gut; big butt, huge thighs and you didn’t like how you looked in general. You were still surprised that Ludwig still stayed with you. You would always ask why he would stay with you. His answer would be that he liked bigger girls and fell in love with your personality and the looks were a bonus. You put your hand on your hip and sighed.

“Why does he like me?” You sat on the floor just looking in the mirror frowning. Then you decided to go see if your clothes were washed. It would give you something to do because you still had an hour before bed and you were not going to bed early on a Friday night. So you started making a plan of how to get pass Ludwig. You knew it would be hard since he was a general at one point of time and nothing got passed him. 

…Time Skip Ve~…

Ok you managed to get downstairs while he was taking a shower but you only had a few minutes before he would notice that you were not in bed. You put all the pillows under the covers to make it look like a body. You thought he might think it is you. But you hoped to get back up there before he got out of the shower because he wasn’t easily fooled. “D*m it! It still has 45 minutes…” You then herd the water turn off. “Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t” You started muttering curses to your self as you ran to the stairs. 

“(Name)?” You froze in your spot. “(Name) are you ok? Are you feeling any better? Are you getting sick?” You heard the draws open and close.

Ludwig POV

I’ve been worrying about (Name) I just asked her these questions but I didn’t get any response. So I started getting dressed in my night clothes and went to check on her. “(Name)…?” I pulled back the covers and saw pillows! 

“Liebe? Schatz? Where are you?”

 

Readers POV 

Da**it I need to answer him or he will worry more. “Um I am downstairs just checking the laundry.” I heard his breathing slow down. 

“But wait… I thought you were going asleep?” You didn’t answer you just went for a place to hide. You quickly ran into a closet. What you didn’t know was that was Ludwig’s ‘special’ closet. You blushed heavily. 

“No wonder he never allows me in here…” Your voice traveled off as you slowly explored the closet. It was big! 

 

Ludwig’s POV

“(Name)?” I kept calling her name as I was looking for her. Where could she have gone? Wait I have checked everywhere except… Mein Gott not there! I slowly started walking towards my ‘special’ closet. Why do I have the mind of a sex manic? 

 

Readers POV

I saw so much in there I was blushing and dirty thoughts were coming into my mind when I was thinking of how all this stuff could be used. I bent down to look at something when the door flew open causing me to fall flat on my face but my legs and butt were still in the air. Basically in Ludwig’s pov I was sticking my a** in his face. Great, just freaking great. He helped me stand up and turn me around. What I didn’t expect to see was him blushing and checking me out.

 

Ludwig’s POV

MEIN GOTT she looks so wonderful I didn’t even think she owned something like this. I kept looking at how that wonderful camisole fit her fine~ curves and those booty shorts showed her thick strong legs. MEIN GOTT I feel my night boxers tighten up. I mean she is just standing there will all my ‘toys’ right behind her.

“Ludwig are you ok?” I saw her hand waving in front of my face. 

“Hm. Oh yes sorry.” I coughed and looked at her beautiful face~. 

 

Readers POV

“Sorry about walking into your closet and sorry you have to see me wearing this. I know I don’t look good… Well its just that the washers not done yet so I have to wear this outfit to bed…”

“Liebe what are you talking about you look amazing! I love how that cami is that color and how it hugs those curves. I like how chunky you are. It suits you plus I think I like you better this was than if you were skinny. Don’t get me wrong skinny girls are nice but you are sexy and I like that about you. Plus that wonderful personality you are just so cute! Ich liebe dich!”

“Ich liebe dich auch!”  

“Good can I show you how much I love you~.” You blushed more and meekly nodded. He smirked and grabbed your wrist.

“Hey what are you d-.” He cut you off with a rough kiss and was moving around. He picked up something from the closet. You soon found out what it was he slapped a pair of handcuffs on your wrist. One side on both of your hands the other on the belt loops of his night shorts. He started grabbing a lot of stuff out of there! He soon came out and started walking upstairs well with you too dragging you along. 

“We are going to have a good time tonight~.” Ludwig said in that deep sexy German accent of his. 

I blushed and mumbled. “How do I have that felling that I won’t be able to move tomorrow.” 

“Oh~ you won’t be able tomorrow I am going to make sure of it~.” 

 

…Time Skip…

 

Ludwig’s POV

I woke up but I was still very tired from last night. I slowly crept out of bed and went to the washroom. I threw out all her sweatpants and nightshirts. I thought ‘we are going shopping for new clothes for her’. I headed back upstairs and got back in bed.

“Hm oh you are awake Ludwig.”

“Yes my schatz~.” 

 

Readers POV

He was smirking that was bad or good I couldn’t tell. “What did you do.”

“Oh nothing I just threw out all of your night clothes.”

“YOU DID WHAT!”

“Yeah I did that you need some more stuff like what you were wearing last night~ so we are going shopping again when you can walk.”

“Da*it!”

“Oh and while we are out ‘his voice lowered’ I think we should pick out some lingerie~.” 

 


	4. 2P Italy

Readers POV

Well you were wearing your black booty shorts and a form fitting, blood red, laced cami. “When the hell did I buy this?” 

 

Knock…. Knock…. Knock

 

You quickly dove under the covers. “Come in.” You were laying on your side so he could not see you.

 

“Bella it’s time for dinner.”

 

“Luciano I am not hungry.”

 

“Ve~? But why are you not hungry?” He walked over to the bed on your side. “Unless you would do something rather then eating~.” He sat on top of your hip, which made you grunt. He was not heavy but you always told him that he had to wait till after he proposed. 

 

“Luciano no. Like I just said I am not hungry go downstairs and eat without me.” He frowned and looked at your saddened face. Sure he could see past your eyes barrier that something is wrong. 

 

“(Name)?”

 

“Just go.” He got off and left the room.

 

“Fine but you will tell me what is wrong after I eat.” You quickly got out of bed after he left and thought ‘sh*t’. 

 

…Time Skip…

 

You went outside the window and climbed down to the 1st floor where the laundry room was. You thought at least he will see me in my normal nightclothes and he will see me eat then he will think everything is normal. You checked the dryer and it had 40 minutes left. “Shoot!” Then you heard footsteps going upstairs so you started panicking. You ran into the living room and looked somewhere to hide. 

 

“Bella where are you?” You ran into the kitchen under the table. “(Name)! Where are you! This isn’t funny!” You heard footsteps run downstairs then they came into the kitchen. He started walking around slowly little did you realize that he saw the tip of your cami. “GOT YOU!” You screamed as he grabbed you from behind and pulled you out. You started shielding your self from him. 

 

“Luciano I can explain!” You looked at him but stopped when you saw his half lidded eyes checking you out. 

 

“Bella you have been a naughty ragazza. Why didn’t you tell meeee that you owned something wonderful as this?”

 

“What? This is not wonderful. I look completely disgusting in this. I mean you can you see my fat a** with my big gut and thick legs.”

 

“Well I think you look very sexy~. Ragazza what did I say about putting yourself down?” You shrank back he always said that you would be punished if you did that. 

 

“Th-That I would be punished.”

 

“Bene you remember. Now let me tell you what I think of you. I think you are a beautiful girl that has low self-esteem, which I am trying to fix. Your body is so compressible I love it. I love your softness and strong-ness so when you decide to let me take you I know I won’t have to hold back~. “ You interrupted him by slapping his shoulder. “Now, now bella don’t get too feisty on me~. I think you have a great personality and I love your chunkiness it suits you. If anyone has a problem with you me and my favorite knife will personally take care of it.”

 

“I love you Luci~.”

 

“I love you too but d*mmit don’t call me that!” You giggled and you saw his eyes soften. 

 

“Now bella lets eat dinner.

 

 

…Time Skip…

 

After dinner he came over and sat you on his lap. “No Luciano I am too heavy!” 

 

“Quit saying that or else.”

 

“But I am only saying the truth.”

 

“Well I am strong so you seem light to me.” Then he started rubbing your belly and you giving up just simply enjoyed what he was doing. “Bella?”

 

“Yes Luciano?”

 

“Will you marry me?” You quickly turned your head to see that he had a ring with his other hand out.

 

“YES!” He slipped the ring on then he pulled you into a rough kiss. 

 

“Bene very bene.” Then he had that look in his eyes again so you got off of his lap and looked at him.

 

“Luci what is with that look?” You were being a little cautious because that look was worrying you now. 

 

“Well bella remember what you said about after I proposed.” Your eyes widened and you sprinted off to another part of the house.   

 

“Running away only turns me on~.”  He caught you and threw you over his shoulder and headed off to the bedroom. “Also (Name) you need to be punished for putting yourself down.” He smirked wider and threw you on the bed. He took his special knife out. “I think we will buy some more of those clothes you have on. It simply turns me on~. “

 

…Time Skip…

 

You woke up and saw it was 12:00pm you slept for 6 hours. It was lunchtime but you were to tired to move. “That was a great time last night.”

 

“Yeah well I can’t move now Luciano.”

 

“Not my fault. Ho voluto scoparti comunque così duri. Those clothes really turned me on plus because I have been wanting to do that for awhile.” 

 

“Love you Luci.”

 

“Love you too (Name).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Ho voluto scoparti comunque così duri:I wanted to f*ck you so hard anyways.


	5. Romania

Readers POV

 

Well you were wearing a red camisole like the color of your blood that your boyfriend just loved to suck. You were also wearing your black booty shorts. Your boyfriend was a vampire and his name was Vladimir. You loved him so much and he loved you. But there was one problem you were surprised that he stayed with you. I mean you are so big you always put yourself down and others do that too. He wished that you wouldn’t do that and would scold you every time you did. So now you were just sulking at the outfit you were wearing until you heard a knock at the door. You quickly dove under the covers and laid on your side so he couldn’t see you. 

 

“(Name)?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s time for dinner.”

 

“Sorry Vlad I am not hungry.”

 

“(Name) it’s not good when you don’t eat.”

 

“I know, I know. I am going to just rest I am very tired.” You heard him sigh.

 

“Alright I will be downstairs if you need me.” With that he left the room and trotted downstairs. You started planning a way to get to the washroom after all it was on the other side of the castle. 

 

…Time Skip… 

 

Ok you were halfway there. You kept walking through many corridors trying to find your way there. That was until you bumped into Vladimir. “(Name)!” Your eyes widened ‘he saw you shit’. You ran as fast as you could not seeing where you were going until you got tackled by Vlad onto the couch. 

 

“Vlad-.” He cut you off with a passionate.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you owned something as great as this~.” 

 

“But it’s not great I look terrible with all my fat showing like this.”

 

“(Name) what did I say about putting yourself down?”

 

“That I shouldn’t do it and you will scold me every time I do it.”

 

“Good. Now let me tell you what I see. I see your fine curves, your strong legs and your nice belly that I love to snuggle with. I love you (Name) body and personality. I love everything about you.” Then he snuggled you a little bit and placed a kiss on your cheek.

 

“I love you too Vlad!” 

 

“Good now let’s eat dinner.” He picked you up bridal style and headed for the kitchen. Him being a vampire gave him inhuman strength. Plus he already was buff as it was. 

 

…Time Skip to after dinner…

 

You groaned from being full. Vlad made sure you ate a lot. He stride over to you then he placed you on his lap and started rubbing your belly with one of his hands. You hummed happily at his action. “(Name) can I make you a vampire?” You snapped your head and looked at him with shock. The only time vampires would do that to a human is if they were going to be mates. 

 

“Um…Um.”

 

“I see you know what it means and yes I mean that. I would like for you to marry me and be my eternal bride.” You gasped as he pulled out a ring.

 

“I would love to!” He simply smiled and placed the ring on your finger.

 

“I love you (Name).” Then he took you up to the bedroom so he could turn you into a vampire. But, he decided to do it the way his mama told him. His father turned his mother into a vampire but he did it in a way so that she wouldn’t be in any pain. The way he did that was doing that and making love to his future bride at the same time. So you and him were going to do the same thing. He just smirked and locked the door. “This will be fun~.” 


	6. Male Belarus

Readers POV

 

Well what you were wearing was a Belarusian flag camisole and black booty shorts that said mine on the back. You started silently cursing at yourself until you heard a knock. You quickly dove under the covers hiding yourself the best you could from him. 

 

“(Name) get up it’s time for dinner.”

 

“No. I am not hungry.”

 

“(Name) is this about your weight again because if it is-.”

 

“Don’t worry I am just not hungry.”

 

“You are going to eat. It is not good for your health if you don’t eat. I don’t want you getting sick.” He came over wrapping you in a tight hug, which you returned, but being careful not to let him see what you were wearing. He was always so nice to you so caring. You knew that he loved your weight but you still couldn’t let him see what you were wearing. 

 

“Ok I will eat later.”

 

“No you eat now!” Then he pulled you out of the bed dragging you downstairs. He didn’t even catch a glimpse of what you were wearing but it wouldn’t be long.

 

“(Name)-.” He turned around and stopped talking. Then he hungrily looked you over.

 

“Um let me go check the washer really quick.” You ran off with you’re ass bouncing slightly with every step you took leaving a mesmerized Belarusian there. You cursed it still had 20 minutes. You walked back into the kitchen but Nikolai wasn’t there. You sat down and started eating the food that was on the table not realizing what your boyfriend was up to. 

 

…Time Skip…

 

After dinner you sat back in your chair and held your full stomach, closing your eyes in contentment. You heard footsteps walking back into the room. You popped an eye open to see a blushing/smirking Belarusian. You were a little nervous why he was smirking but before you could ask he took two strides to get over to you and sat you down in his lap. Then he began to rub your big full belly and nibble on your neck. You let out a soft moan then asked him.

 

“Ok so what did you do?”

 

“What do you mean (Name)~?”

 

“You know damn well what I mean.”

 

“Alright well I kind of threw out all of you night clothes. I am going to take you shopping tomorrow.” You quickly tried to get off his lap to go see if you could get your close out of the trash but he had a tight grip on you. “Oh and I made sure you can’t get them. I ripped them to shreds.” You gasped but then soon relaxed at his touch continuing to massage you. “See I knew you wouldn’t be mad with me~.” You grumbled, got a little blush on your face then pouted. “Please don’t be mad my love~.”

 

“Fine but why did you do that to my clothes?”

 

“So we can get more wonderful clothes like the ones you got on.”

 

“Why does it turn you on or something?” You said that jokingly and let out a little chuckle. But then you stopped when you saw his face it was serious! Then he shifted you over to where you could feel a big boner in his pants poking you. 

 

“You are very smart (Name)~.” He purred and looked at your flustered expression. “Now how about we make the shorts prove right.”

 

“And how would that be?”

 

“Let’s become one.”


	7. Japan

Readers POV

 

You had a Pikachu camisole and black booty shorts that had a Pikachu tail sticking out the back. The camisole also had little Pikachu ears that could be flipped up on your head. You sighed and quickly hid under the covers of the bed because you heard Kiku come in. “(Name) it’s time for dinner.”

 

“Sorry Kiku I am not hungry.”

 

“(Name)-chan I don’t mean to press but is this about your weight again?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Please come and eat with me. I love you no matter what size you are and you know that.”

 

“Yeah I know it’s just well what I am wearing.”

 

“What could be so bad what you are wearing.” He walked over to you to see if he could get a peek but you pulled the covers over your head.

 

“I am not coming out.” He just sighed and left the room. You waited a minute before getting out of bed then you stretched. But then you realized that Kiku was standing there because he had a massive nosebleed and was on the floor blood spewing from his nose like a fountain. 

 

“KIKU!” You ran and got a towel for your boyfriend and cleaned him up.

 

“You look great (Name).” He tried to get up but was swaying. You helped him to the dinner table to where you ate the delicious meal he prepared. 

 

…Time Skip…

 

After dinner you saw Kiku in deep thought with a profound blush on his face. “Kiku are you ok?” You leaned over and put one of your chunky hands on his shoulder and started to slightly rub it. Then he nose bleed again. You started to panic ‘again what is he thinking’. You went and quickly looked and you were out of towels the last one used them all so what were you going to use. Ah hell no. You looked at your cami and took it off. You stopped his nosebleed with it.

 

“Kiku what are you thinking?”

 

“Um…Well um….” He just kept stuttering and staring at a angle downwards. You wondered what he was staring at so you followed his gaze to your big breast.

 

“Oh I see what you were thinking now~.” He just blushed and looked down in shame.

 

“It’s ok you can touch remember I don’t have a personal space rule like you.” You winked and looked him in the eyes again. He had a lustful glare in his eyes, which made you get the shivers.

 

“Oh (Name) are you cold? Here let me warm you up.”

 

…Time Skip…

 

You woke up warm in your boyfriend’s arms thinking about the actions that took place last night. “Well (Name) I guess I warmed you up~.”

 

“Oh but I still feel a little cold.”

 

“Well then let me warm you up some more.”


	8. Hong Kong

Readers POV

  

You were wearing a black camisole with fireworks across it and your black booty shorts. You remembered that you got this on New Years with Leon. You didn’t like how it looked on you. The cami was too form fitting for your taste. Yes it showed your curves but also amplified how fat you where. The booty shorts were too short and really showed off you’re a** and thick chunky legs. You heard Leon knock on the door so you dove under your blankets. 

 

“(Name) I wanted to tell you that it is time for dinner. Also those clothes you were washing they shrunk up.” You bolted strait up not even caring about what you were wearing anymore. 

 

“WHAT!” Then you sighed and went to the dinner table. You didn’t know that your boyfriend was checking you out though from behind.

 

Leon’s POV

 

She looks so wonderful. When did she buy this? … Oh last New Year that’s right. That cami shows her soft plush and curves. I am about to drool. Also that a** and her breast. She looks so great. I kind of want to grope her like how Young Soo does to everyone. I remember when he tried to grope my girl he got a big smack in the face from her and me. I walked into the kitchen to where I saw her staring at her food not eating it.

 

“What’s wrong is it not good?”

 

“No I am just not hungry.” Then her stomach growled and I knew what this was about.

 

“(Name) I know that you are hungry. Is this about your weight? Because if it is I want you to know that I love your chunkiness it suits you. I love everything about you down to each hair on your head. I love your personality and how your fluffiness keeps us warm when we cuddle. 

 

Readers POV

 

 

“I love you too Leon everything about you.”

 

 

“Sometimes (Name) I don’t think I deserve you.”

 

 

“Pfft it is the other way around Leon.”

 

 

“Well let’s eat.”

 

 

…Time Skip…

 

You just finished dinner and were very full. “Leon I can’t eat any more.”

 

“Good.” Then he proceeded to come and sit you in his lap and rub your belly. You just hummed in satisfaction. After a few minutes he stopped then started to grope you.

 

“Ah-a Leon.” You moaned at his touch.

 

“Sorry I can’t help my self you are so soft and warm.” He proceeded to nibble on your neck then whispered in you ear. “You know I think we should have some fun tonight.”


	9. Canada

Readers POV

 

You were wearing a camisole that was white with a red maple leaf on it. The booty shorts were white with red rimming the sides. You grimaced at what you were wearing. You thought the outfit was cute but you thought it didn’t look good on you. It reminded you of your boyfriend’s flag. Then you heard a soft knock on the door. You quickly dove under the covers and muttered a quiet ‘come in’. You saw your boyfriend also known as Matthew Williams walk in.

 

“(Name) it is time for dinner.”

 

“Matt I am not hungry you can eat dinner without me.” You saw him frown and walk over to you.

 

“Are you feeling ok (Name)?”

 

“Yeah Matthew I am just not hungry.”

 

“But (Name) you need to eat I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

“I will be fine.” He sighed and walked out of the room. Each step he took was like a knife in your heart. You hated lying to Matt and especially about this. 

 

Matthew POV

 

I was worried about (Name) she hasn’t been acting herself lately. I hope it is not about her weight again. She is always putting herself down and I hate it! I even made her favorite dish tonight. So I just sat down at the kitchen table thinking.

 

…Time Skip…

 

I went to go check on (Name) but she wasn’t there! “(Name) where are you?! My maple leaf come out!” I started franticly searching for her. Where could she have gone?

 

Readers POV

 

I just checked the washer it still had a full hour! I started hearing Matthew calling me worried. “Matt I am fine.” I shouldn’t of said that I quickly ran into the living room only to bump into Matthew. “Uf!” You landed on your butt and then looked up to see Matt. He pulled me into a tight hug.

 

“Thank goodness you are ok!” He helped you off the ground and pulled you to the kitchen. “Look I made you your favorite.” He still hadn’t noticed what you were wearing. 

 

…Time Skip…

 

After you and him scarfed down the food you instantly regretted eating that much. You held your stomach and groaned. Then Matt went over to you and started heavily blushing. ‘Crap he sees what I am wearing.’ He just started checking you out which was a little confusing to you. Then he did something un-expectant. He picked you up and sat you down on his lap. You squeaked at the sudden action and started to protest when he started rubbing your belly. “Matt I am too heavy put me down.” You started to whine as he stopped rubbing your belly and something in him snapped.

 

“D*mmit (Name) quit putting yourself down. I hate when you do that. I think you are fuck*ng beautiful and not heavy.”

 

“But-but.”

 

“But nothing quit it!” You squeaked in fear and nodded your head yes. “Sorry (Name) it’s just I really hate when you do that to yourself.”

 

“It’s alright I love you Matthew.”

 

“I love you too (Name).” Then you got off of his lap and waltzed into the living room to where he followed like a lost puppy. He was staring at your a** the whole time watching it bounce each step you took. You stopped right by the couch and turned around ok now Matt was looking at your breast. You looked at his curl it was in a cute heart shape.

 

“Aww Matt that is so cute~.” You cooed looking at his hair. He just blushed and started stuttering. You knew what the curl did France or ‘his papa’ was talking with you about it because you wanted to know. You just recently found out about it and was dying to pull it. 

 

“No it’s n-not it’s embarrassing. By the way (Name) where did you get that outfit?” Sh*t you just remembered.

 

“Well um your papa gave it to me for Christmas remember.” He blushed and started mumbling curse words in French. “Do you remember that I speak French?” He just blushed more and started stuttering to where you just giggled. 

 

“Yes I gave you the lessons.” But then he was still eyeing you down so you decided why the heck not. You reached up and gave his curl a hard tug. He groaned in pleasure. “(Name) please don’t do that.” But you ignored his pleas because you knew that he liked it. So you started repeating over and over tugging the curl, pulling it and wrapping it around your finger. 

 

Then suddenly he grabbed both of your wrist and he looked kind of pissed but also very lust full. “Merde femme Sais-tu seulement ce que vous faites pour moi! C'est déjà bien assez que vous portez ce costume sexy et m'a donné une gaffe de cela. Vous êtes maintenant me narguer en tirant mon e-zone. Vous savez ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je veux te baiser si mal et c'est ce que je vais faire.” 

 

You looked at him shocked. “Well yes Francis told me.” He then smirked at you.

 

“Ok alors si vous saviez ce qu'il a fait alors maintenant il est temps pour votre peine et je ne retenait ~.” He picked you up and threw you over and sprinted for the bedroom, he locked the door behind him. 

 

 

Extended Ending:

 

You couldn’t move for days after that night.  


	10. America

 Readers POV

 

Well you were wearing a American flag camisole and black booty shorts. 

 

Knock,knock,knock…

 

You quickly dove under the covers. “Come in.” You were laying on your side so he could not see you.

 

“(Name) it’s time for dinner.”

 

“Sorry Alfred not hungry.”

 

“Sweetheart are you ok?” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he just had to make it worse by running his hand up and down your sides. You shivered by his touch.

 

“Yes I’m fine.”

 

“Then why do you not want to eat (Name)?”

 

“Like I said not hungry.”

 

“This is not about your weight again is it?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Sweetheart you are fine like I told you. I love your chunkiness it is sexy~. You are beautiful inside and out why can’t you see that?”

 

“I don’t k-know Alfred.”

 

“D*m I know you have been bullied but remember you are safe with me. Now will you please come downstairs and eat.” You shook your head no then he lifted you over his shoulder and carried you to the kitchen. 

 

“No Alfred please.” He sat you down in a chair and started feeding you until the plate was empty. He then ate himself and you went to go check up on the laundry. 

 

D*m it still had 50 minutes. You went back and sat in your chair again in the kitchen waiting for Alfred to finish his food. After he finished his food he came over and sat you in his lap rubbing your full stomach. “You know babe you really look sexy in that outfit~.” You just blushed and looked down.

 

“No I don’t I-.” He then kissed you forcefully on the lips then nuzzled your neck.

 

“What was that babe~.” You opened your mouth to say something but he opened his mouth. You closed your mouth and he did the same smirking.

 

“Fine you win thank you.” He just laughed, stood up and did his hero pose while you pouted. 

 

“Aww babe don’t be mad.” You looked at him. He was doing the puppy eyes sh*t.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good because I don’t want you to be mad for what I am going to do next.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Oh you will see in a minute.” He then threw you over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. You squeaked and started pounding on his back.

 

“Alfred put my fat a** down.”

 

“You are not fat but if you insist~.” He threw you on the bed and crawled on you. “(Name) I love you with all my heart will you marry me~?” He then pulled a ring out of his pocket.

 

“YES ALFRED YES!” You hugged him tight. He chuckled and put the ring on the nightstand. He hugged you back and you felt a boner through his jeans. You blushed while he smirked.

 

“Tonight we celebrate.” Then he began to ravish you.


	11. Male Hungary

Readers POV

 

Well you were wearing a Hungarian flag camisole and black booty shorts. You really hated how this thing showed off your fat. You grimaced at your appearance.  

Knock,knock,knock…

You quickly dove under the covers. “Come in.” You were laying on your side so he could not see you.

“(Name) it’s time for dinner.”

“Sorry Daniel not hungry.”

“(Name) are you ok?” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he just had to make it worse by running his hand up and down your sides. You shivered by his touch.

“Yes I’m fine.”

“Then why do you not want to eat (Name)?”

“Like I said not hungry.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright I will be downstairs if you need me eating ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Then he got up and left.

 

You were frowning because you felt bad about lying. You got out of bed and went to the body-sized mirror. You looked into the mirror disgusted and ashamed. You wouldn’t wear that in front of him. You knew if you did that he would leave you instantly. I mean look at you. You had a gigantic gut; big butt, huge thighs and you didn’t like how you looked in general. You were still surprised that Daniel still stayed with you. You would always ask why he would stay with you. His answer would be that he liked bigger girls and fell in love with your personality and the looks were a bonus. You put your hand on your hip and sighed.

“Why does he like me when he could have someone better?” You sat on the floor just looking in the mirror frowning. Then you decided to go see if your clothes were washed. It would give you something to do because you still had an hour before bed and you were not going to bed early on a Friday night. So you started making a plan of how to get pass Daniel. 

…Time Skip~…

Ok you got past him now you were in the washroom. ‘Shoot it still has 45 minutes.’ You slowly crept back up to the room only for Daniel jumping in front of you with his frying pan. “HA!” You screamed and he stopped seeing it was you. He instantly dropped his frying pan and hugged you. “(Name) is was only you good I though it was a robber.” 

“It’s fine.” You were shaking a little bit. He picked you up and set you in his lap on the couch. He cooed Hungarian words in your ear to south you. He then started ‘checking you out’. You and him both blushed.

“You know how beautiful you look right now.” You just blushed harder and started stuttering words. “I would never want anyone else you are so beautiful on the inside and outside.” You just smiled. He truly did love you.

“I love you too Daniel. You are so kind, strong and handsome.” You and him just cuddled for a bit before he said something.

“We are going to get more of those clothes for you. You look a lot better with that on.”

“Why do you say that hm?” You started grinding into him and he just groaned. 

“You know you are really asking for it?”

“Asking for what?” You were playing little miss innocent and messing with him. 

“Well you had your chance.” Then he picked you up and headed to the bedroom. 

“Hey where are we going?” You were keeping your excitement inside but continued the act. 

“You are soon going to find out.” 


	12. Spain

Readers POV

 

 

Well you were wearing a white camisole with a tomato print on it and green booty shorts. 

 

Knock,knock,knock…

 

You quickly dove under the covers. “Come in.” You were laying on your side so he could not see you.

 

“(Name) it’s time for dinner.”

 

“Sorry Toni not hungry.”

 

“Mi tomate are you ok?” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he just had to make it worse by running his hand up and down your sides. You shivered by his touch.

 

“Yes I’m fine.”

 

“Then why do you not want to eat (Name)?”

 

“Like I said not hungry.”

 

 

“Alright well I will be downstairs if you need me.”

 

You were frowning because you felt bad about lying. You got out of bed and went to the body-sized mirror. You looked into the mirror disgusted and ashamed. You wouldn’t wear that in front of him. You knew if you did that he would leave you instantly. I mean look at you. You had a gigantic gut; big butt, huge thighs and you didn’t like how you looked in general. You were still surprised that Toni still stayed with you. You would always ask why he would stay with you. His answer would be that he liked bigger girls and fell in love with your personality and the looks were a bonus. You put your hand on your hip and sighed.

 

“Why does he like me when he could have someone better?” You sat on the floor just looking in the mirror frowning. Then you decided to go see if your clothes were washed. It would give you something to do because you still had an hour before bed and you were not going to bed early on a Friday night. So you started making a plan of how to get pass Toni.

 

…Time Skip Chig…

 

You checked the washer and dryer but your clothes were not there. “TONI where are my CLOTHES!” 

 

“Mi amore are you feeling better?” You went into the living room. “Well with your clothes thought we could get you some new ones…” He then caught sight of what you were wearing and blushed. “Mi amore you look so beautiful!”

 

“No I don’t. I don’t look good at all this shows all my fat.”

 

“(Name) don’t you dare say that! There is only one of you and I love your insides and outsides. I love your weight included. I guess that what you were not getting out of bed. But let me tell you that you are so beautiful. Te amo (Name).” Then he enveloped you into a big hug. 

 

“I love you too Toni. Sometimes I think that I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Same here you are just so sexy.” You blushed and dug your face in his chest. He simply chuckled and led you to the kitchen. “After dinner how about we dance?”

 

“Sure what kind?”

 

“The dance of love~.”


	13. Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if you know anything about Sweden (from reading the wiki, his behavior in Hetalia or anything else) he is very playful/mischievous on the inside but quiet on the outside. Warning this is your warning this is a lemon.

   
Readers POV  
   
Today was our one anniversary of being girlfriend-boyfriend and I decided to surprise him with a little treat of wearing a Sweden flag colored pair of tight booty shorts and a tight crop top, which showed my full stomach and breast that for some reason he enjoyed a lot and I mean a lot. The surprise in total included a candle light dinner of our favorite food, and me wearing this outfit with some ‘fun’ afterwards. After preparing dinner I sit down on the couch by the door waiting for him to come home.  
   
After a while, I hear the door unlock so I stand up and open the door to see Berwald in his normal uniform looking a bit tired. He soon gets flustered after he notices the outfit. Smiling I go and take his coat off for him making sure to press up right against him leaving him in his buttoned up shirt and tie. “How was your day sweetie?” acting like nothing was different I look into his wonderful blue eyes.  
   
“Very stressful but I forgot something in the car, wife.”  He goes back outside in the cold weather; taking this chance I light the fireplace. But, when he comes back inside I didn’t notice so I squeak when I feel one of his strong arms wrap around me and pull me up so I am standing. With his other hand he shoves a flower bouquet of my favorite flowers in front of my face. Thinking of how sweet this was I smiled then turn around in his arms, get on my tippy toes and give him a peck on the cheek.  
   
“Thank you Ber. Also happy anniversary.” He visibly relaxed and went over and shut the cold weather out then took off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Walking over to him I take his hands and lead him to the kitchen showing him the nice candlelight dinner and he showed a small smile.  
   
Sweden’s POV  
   
We both sit down to eat dinner as through the dinner I steal glances at my wife er girlfriend, well soon to be wife. I lightly tap my pocket to feel the box still there. Sighing quietly I stop eating dinner and (Name) looks up. “Is something wrong Berwald” I grunt and stand up then get on one knee. ‘Well it’s now or never’  
   
“If I could back to when we first met I would and relive it every time. I love you when you are on our bed hair sprawled everywhere” She squeaked and blushed as I continued. “I love you as who you are no matter your weight or height. I love you for your cute personality. I love that you love me and that I love you. I love the way you kiss me. I love the way you touch me. I love the way you walk. I love the way you talk. I love you today and tomorrow and the next day. I love you in the morning, I love you at night, and I love you when you're wrong, as much as when you’re right. I love you when you’re up; I love you when you’re down. I love you when you smile, and I feel bad when you frown. I love all the ways; you show me that you care. I love the safe warm feeling, knowing that you’re there. I love you no matter, what you say or do. And that’s why, all you ever hear out of me, is that I love you... (Name) will you marry me?”  
   
She blushed hard and started crying and sobbed yes as I held her plush form very close making sure to rub her back and tummy.  
   
Readers POV  
   
I said yes and was so happy from his sweet confession. “I love you Berwald Oxenstierna…”  
   
“I love you too (Name) Oxenstierna.” We finished eating dinner but before I knew it, he’s got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he’s pinning me to the wall. His other hand grabs my ass, as he starts to massage it and starts to French kiss me. My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow, erotic dance … Berwalds erection is against my plump belly. After the passionate kiss he says something very hot “(Name) lets have some extra fun tonight ”. He purrs and carries me bridal style up the stairs and throws me on the bed. Berwald mischievously smiles at me as he begins to unbutton his shirt.  
   
Gulping I reach out and help him unbutton his shirt and start rubbing his chest feeling flustered from his actions. He crawls over me and gives me a passionate kiss. He cups my chubby cheeks with his big hands and pinches them making me pout slightly in the kiss making him pull away giving a deep throaty chuckle. Being impatient I tug at his jeans sending a glare his way.  
   
“If you want them off take them off yourself.” Blushing I take the jeans off tossing them somewhere in the room but not taking off his boxers as I decide to sit on his lap. I start grinding which makes him groan and I attack his neck biting it and he reaches is hands down and rubs the lower part of my tummy making me hum and he uses puts his other hand on my hip.  
   
Feeling as if the torcher was enough for both of us, I get off him and seductively take my crop top and bra off giving him a show. He tugs my booty shorts off and I tug his boxers off. I get onto my hands and knees and latch onto his dick. I start rubbing his balls with one hand and licks up and down his shaft eagerly. Groaning he holds my head there as I start to suck off him “Good wife.” He grunts and as I bob my head up and down with our now hot glistening bodies I could feel myself getting wetter and I rub my legs together. Soon after he cums into my mouth I swallow and pull away.  
   
“Mmh Berwald fuck me please…”  
   
Swedens POV  
   
After hearing this I tell her to turn around and then I slap her ass. “Nice and plump, good for snuggling during the winters.” Then I position myself at her entrance and thrust in feeling the tightness of her wet, juicy pussy.  
   
“Aah Berwald~” I start thrusting my cock in her after she says I can move.  
   
After pounding away in her for a few minutes with the ball slapping sound every time I pound into her she cums. Feeling her cunt tighten around my dick I pour my seed into her.  
   
“Happy anniversary wife.” I get under the covers and pull (Name) under with me cuddling her naked body as we fall asleep.  
   
Readers POV  
   
My heartbeat slows down as I fall asleep in his arms and think of how wonderful this day was. “Goodnight Ber I love you.”  
 


End file.
